Full House: Jesse and Becky's Fun Night
by LaKatsopolis
Summary: My 1st story.  Jesse relentlessly tries to win Becky over.  She has dinner with the Tanners and is in for a late night surprise from Jesse.  Does Jesse find out he's been caught?
1. Chapter 1: Into

It had been almost a month since Jesse and Rebecca first met. She would often think back to that sunny afternoon when she had just become the new addition to Wake Up San Francisco! She was in the Tanner house when she heard Jesse sing. His voice was smooth and creamy but very energetic. Although she didn't want to admit it, she instantly fell in love with him the first time she heard his infamous catchphrase, "Have mercy". She loved his jet black hair and the way a small lock would occasionally fall to his forehead, his amazingly sculpted biceps and torso - oh how it would feel to have a man as strong as himself lift her up, push her against the wall, and. . .

It had been almost a month since Jesse first met Rebecca. He had opened the door to see her petite frame bent over for just a moment before coming back up as her light brown hair bounced about her shoulders. His heart skipped a beat and he had nearly lost his mind.

"So, you must be, uh, Rebecca." he said after shaking her soft, delicate hand.

"No please, please, call me Becky."

"Becky! I like that. Becky, Becky, Becky."

_Becky._ Her name flashed through his mind constantly. No matter what he was doing or where he was, somehow his brain would always find a way to bring her into his thoughts. But in real life, she played hard to get. He had tried asking her out to dinner numerous times, but she was always focused on her work. Jesse desperately wanted, needed, to hold her in his arms and bring her into a warm embrace. He dreamed of holding her tight, laying her down, and. . .

"Jess! Becky! Dinner!" Danny called from the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

"There you are. I called you guys a hundred times!"

"No Danny, I think it was more like a thousand." said Joey, who gave his signature wheezy laugh after Danny gave him an irritated look.

"Sorry," Becky sighed, "I was just putting my coat up."

"For ten minutes?" asked Jesse as he scooped a heap of spaghetti onto his plate.

"Look who's talking." Cute little 7 year old Stephanie piped up.

"Yeah Uncle Jesse," DJ added, "You must have spent hours fixing your hair!"

"For a certain someone!" Joey snickered under his breath.

"Ooooh!"

"Girls...and Joey...that's enough." scorned Danny.

By now Jesse had turned slightly red and Becky was fumbling with her hands, until she noticed the awkward silence.

"Oh, what does it matter, I'm focused on my career too much to think about having a relationship anyways," she smiled, "So uh, let's eat!"

Jesse hid his disappointment - another rejection, even if it was subtle and indirect. He wasn't used to being turned down. Women were always eager to be with him. Jesse was a chick-magnet. But he would figure

something out. Becky had to come to him some day.

Everyone had began to eat and the family was chatting about their day. Although Stephanie had probably said enough about her day at school to make a novel, Becky hadn't really _heard_ much of it.

Suddenly chills bolted up her spine but she quickly turned hot. She gasped from the sensation and realization of what had just happened.

"Becky? You okay?" Danny asked. Everyone but Jesse was puzzled.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just remembered that I have to go call my sister...something important she had to tell me. Is there a phone in the other room?"

"Yeah, by the coffee table." Steph replied.

"Thanks, I'm sorry."

"May I be excused one moment? Thanks." Jesse said, following Becky into the family room.

Before she knew it Jesse had his hands on her again, but this time on her waist instead of her inner thigh. He was pulling her close. Their warm bodies were pressed against each other and she could feel his breath on her neck. She pressed her lips together to keep a moan from escaping. Becky closed her eyes and was about to lay her head against Jesse's shoulder when she spun around.

"Jesse-"

"Ssh..." he whispered, pulling her close again. He leaned into kiss her but missed, falling forward. He opened his eyes to see, or not see, her walking away.

"Damn it." he sighed.


	3. Chapter 3: Butterflies

Becky went back to dinner, appearing to be overwhelmed.

"That was quick." Stephanie said, "What-"

"Steph, it's none of our business. Sorry Becky." Danny apologized.

"Huh? Oh, it's fine. Just some trouble in Nebraska." she lied.

"I'm sorry, hope it's not too bad."

"Ah it's nothing to stress about I suppose..." she said and continued eating her meal. She was still feeling hot and was vaguely aware of the moisture in her panties.

After a minute, Jesse returned and everything was supposedly back to normal. Jesse was completely unaware that Becky was planning her revenge. He suspected nothing at all and began to fuss in his seat for reasons unknown...except to Becky.

She was rubbing Jesse's crotch above his black jeans and could feel him getting harder. Again, the family was confused and looked around at each other as if they were searching for an answer. Jesse's display of discomfort made baby Michelle giggle, and soon Becky was giggling too.

Jesse silenced the table with a brief clearing of the throat and sent a sharp, quick glare at Becky. Dinner then went normally until everyone finished their food. The kitchen emptied gradually and soon Danny and Jesse were the only ones in the room.

"You okay there Jess? You seemed a bit off at dinner..."

"Me? Nooo!" Jesse brushed off the question with a wave of his hand and a smile. . .

Becky came into the kitchen from downstairs just in time to catch a glimpse of Jesse's smile - the way his lips curved up more on the left made his little smirks so much sexier. Right now it was riling Becky up.

"Becky! You're still here?" Jesse asked, his happiness apparent in his tone, "I thought you left."

"Oh, no, I was just talking to the girls upstairs. They are so precious, Danny." she cooed, playfully tugging on Danny's long sleeve.

"Thanks. You know Becky, they really do like you. You're going to make a great mother some day." he pat her on the back and with that, he went upstairs to retire early for the night.

Jesse turned to Becky as she walked up to him.

"Danny's right," he began as he grabbed her hand and led her into the family room. Her heart began to soar and she went weak in the knees like a young schoolgirl. "You're going to make a great mom. You're a wonderful woman..."

He looked into her eyes and she stared back. He caressed her cheek and his hand made its way to her chin. He leaned in to kiss her -

"Beckyyy!" Stephanie called from the kitchen, causing Jesse to lose Becky once again. "Can you read us a bed time story and tuck us in?"

"I'm too old for bed time stories, Steph. Kids." DJ sighed, putting her hand on Stephanie's shoulder.

"How rude!" DJ shrugged and Stephanie went on, "Well come on Becky, let's go!"

Jesse watched the figure of the woman he almost had disappear into the kitchen and back upstairs. He could hear the faint requests of the two young girls from the other room. He let out a deep sigh and collapsed onto the blue and white couch.

"Hey Jess! I'll be working on my new comedy routine so I'll be in my room all night."

"Isn't that where you usually are at night, Bozo?" Jesse asked, exasperated.

"Okay okay, Mr. Grumpypants. But hopefully you won't need me, cuz I'll be busy for the next couple of hours."

"Me too." A bitter Jesse joked sarcastically. With that, Joey walked away into what used to be the garage to rehearse and think of new ideas.


	4. Chapter 4: A Private Release

Becky left the girls' room once they were all supposedly fast asleep. Jesse had told Becky about all the times they fooled him into letting them stay up late. It was almost midnight already though so Becky figured everyone was asleep. Danny had expected her to leave much earlier, but didn't know she was still there since he went to bed at eight. Even Joey and his impressions were unheard by this hour.

She walked into the balcony type hallway and down the first two sets of stairs, stopping right before the last one to see Jesse raking a hand through his thick, jet black cloud of hair. She held her breath as if to watch him invisibly, silently, stealthily, and watched him. She was like a hunter, stalking her prey and analyzing its every move. Jesse looked to his left and right, scanning the room. Becky would have held her breath in again but had forgotten to exhale all this time. Jesse leaned back against the couch and relaxed. His whole body released its tension as he reclined. He kicked off his shoes and slid his hand from his stomach down to between his thighs. Becky's eyes widened as she watched him stimulate himself from atop his black jeans. In the dimly lit family room Jesse continued rubbing his hardening member, safe from the spying of other people - or so he thought. Becky put her palm against the wall and leaned towards it, jutting her hip out. She bit her lip to preclude any moans. With his free hand Jesse undid his pants, and his right hand, to Becky's surprise, reached straight for what should have been beneath his underwear - except he wasn't wearing any. Immediately Becky felt a wave of heat run over her body and she burned with lust for Jesse at the sight of his thickness. Jesse stroked himself up and down in a corkscrew motion. He put his feet up on the far cushion and bent his knees. He laid his head back on the arm of the couch, eyes closed. Half of his lower lip disappeared underneath his teeth and his eyebrows furrowed. He pumped faster while his other hand cupped and caressed his balls. Jesse accompanied his hip grinding with aggressive grunts and guttural moans. He quickly grabbed a tissue to lessen the cleanup that would come after his release. His leg pushed against the opposite arm rest as his hand flew along his rock hard shaft repeatedly until he came, spurting creamy white juice into the issue.

"Becky," he groaned.


	5. Chapter 5: Jesse's Second Load

Becky was stricken with shock when she heard her name as Jesse climaxed. She flew up the stairs before he could see that she had been panting, Jesse opened his eyes and pulled himself off the couch. He zipped up his pants on his way to the kitchen where he got himself a peppermint from Steph's secret stash of candy. He bounded up the stairs two at a time with refreshing new energy. He popped the mint into his mouth and ruffled his hair as he stepped into his room.

"Becky," he said, his voice almost getting caught in his throat. She saw his sexy bed-head hair and glistening face. His parted lips seemed to call her, telling her to come closer, as if they were begging for a kiss. She stood up from his bed and walked toward him.

"What are you still doing here?" They both blushed.

"I stayed up pretty late with the girls. I could have helped you if you needed anything."

"Jesse instantly became hard again. His jeans became tight. Becky pressed herself against Jesse. The door shut behind him.

"Helped me with what?"

"Why are you blushing?" she smirked. Even redder, Jesse licked his lips.

"I don't know, Rebecca. Why don't you tell me?"

Instead of telling him what she saw, she whispered, "Let me show you." Becky grabbed his hand and led him to his bed where she pushed him down. She straddled him in her tight work skirt as he sat straight up in anticipation. Finally, their first kiss. Becky grazed her lips against Jesse's and let them linger there for a moment. With her lips still pressed against his, she licked her own. Jesse felt a tingle in his lower torso as her tongue tickled his lips. Her sweet lips caressed Jesse's, quicker now, and with more passion. His tongue begged for entrance into her mouth. Becky smiled against him and his tongue brushed against hers. His icy breath chilled Rebecca's mouth. Their tongues greeted each other with excitement as Becky unbuttoned Jesse's jeans and pulled down the zipper. They pulled away from each other, breathless and almost giggling with exuberance. He tucked her luscious hair behind her ear as she went down on her knees before Jesse. With an innocent smile and a delicate touch she grabbed Jesse's length."See what you do to me Beck?" Jesse breathed. Becky ran her hand along Jesse's hard cock like she'd seen him do earlier. Jesse clenched his fists to avoid being too rough and shoving her mouth onto him. He moaned gutturally and couldn't help but reach out and stroke Becky's carmel colored hair.

"Please, Becky," Jesse begged, "feel how hard I am already because of you?"

She eagerly leaned forward and pursed her lips against his sensitive tip. Seductively, Rebecca rubbed her lips along his head and tip. She smiled against him."You taste good, Jess," she whispered. Jesse's grip on her hair tightened as Becky slid her lips down his solid cock. She struggled to fit his whole length in her mouth and had trouble pressing her tongue against his base when he reached her throat. Jesse moaned, almost growling, at the feeling of her soft, wet tongue caressing the area between his base and his balls. He started to push and pull Becky's head as he gently thrust his hips. Every time he felt the back of her throat against him and heard the exotic, moist gagging and gulping noises in the otherwise silent room he clenched her hair harder. Suddenly he pulled her back up and she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Open your mouth," he whimpered, "stick out your tongue." he placed his hand on top of hers and they both began zealously pumping Jesse. He shuddered and growled, his warm white load shooting onto Becky's tongue as he swore. She swallowed, and their hands slowed to massage Jesse's shaft.

"Becky?" he sighed, slowly shutting his eyes.

"Yes?" she murmured into his ear.

"You're amazing."


End file.
